I'll be
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: kim dealing with a very stressful event in her life. its a good story, i suck at summaries though


**_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_**  
**_Stop me and steal my breath_**  
**_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_**  
**_Never revealing their depth_**  
**_Tell me that we belong together_**  
**_Dress it up with the trappings of love_**  
**_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_**  
**_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_**

_Why me? why me! _Kim Possible thought furiously as she sat staring at her bed, like she had been for the past 4 hours

_Im a hero! I do good! im not supposed to be punished! Its not supposed to be like this! _She screamed in frustration and let herself fall so her face hit the bed

"Kimmie?" Shego asked, peeking her head into the room "you okay?"

_no. and I never will be... _"yes im fine Shego" she lied

"Kimmie... I know your upset, but dont lie to me" Shego murmured, as she sat on the bed beside the distressed teen hero.

_How can I tell the truth? they will know it was my fault. I should have been there to save him... _"honestly, im fine" she insisted

"Kimmie stop it. I know something is wrong because your crying, and Ronnie hasnt been over all day" Shego argued

Kim froze, then a fresh wave of tears poured from her eyes.

"Kimmie, did you and Ronnie break up?" Shego askled slowly

"no" Kim replied through sobs

"then whats wrong?" she asked softly

"I dont wanna walk about it" she sobbed

"are you pregnant?" Shego asked

Kim hesitated_Just admit it... she will find out eventually..._

"yes I am" she murmured

"does Ronnie know?" Shego asked

"please stop saying his name" Kim whimpered

"Kim whats wrong?" Shego asked for the second time

"Ron is... Ron is... Ron... is... Dead" she sobbed

"w-what. b-but that cant be possible! thats not true! Kim tell me it isnt true!" Shego pleaded, even though she knew Kim would never lie about something like that

Kim just shook her head and kept sobbing.

"Kim what happened?" she asked

Kim took a deep breath and explained how Ron had died.

_Flashback_

_"remember Ron, Dementor has became more violent. Be careful. I dont want anything to happen to you" Kim whispered _

_"Kim nothing is going to happen to me. I promise, I'll be okay" he replied_

_"Promise me you will still be careful?" she asked_

_"I promise" he promised, looking into her emerald eyes_

_She smiled at him, and grabbed her grappiling hook and shot it to the roof of the building._

_Ron wrapped his arms around her and they swung up._

_Kim returned the hairdryer to the holster on her hip and searched the roof for an entrance._

_"we could go through the air ducts" Ron suggested_

_"good idea" Kim agreed and they pryed off the cover and jumped in_

_They crawled along for a while and then kim finally broke through the ducts in a room with black walls and red splotches of paint on them. They jumped to the ground and started looking around. _

_Kim walked over to the nearest wall and as she drew closer, a familiar stench grew stronger._

_"blood!" she gasped_

_She stuck her finger in the red paint and sniffed it and quickly wiped it on the wall._

_"Ron! this isnt paint! Its blood!" she called, completely horrified_

_"uh... KP... we have a problem" she heard Ron call from another room_

_"what?" she asked ans she got to the door_

_"I found the bodies" he said_

_Kim choked and almost threw up._

_"you can do this Kim" she murmured to herself and turned to face Ron again_

_"Ron look out!" she shrieked and propelled herself forward and pushed him out of the way as a huge lazer beam hit where he had just been standing_

_"you said you would be careful!" she hissed_

_"well excuse me for being distracted by a mountain of dead people!" he replied_

_She sighed and said_

_"sorry" _

_"its okay" he replied_

_"oh, and I was so looking forward to adding Stoppable to my pile" they heard Dementor laugh_

_"Dementor why dont you just give up now. I have a life, and plans" Kim sighed_

_"it is you that should be giving up, Kim Possible!" he yelled_

_"Kim you go that way, I go this way" Ron said_

_"Be careful" Kim said_

_"I will. Take Rufus with you" he replied, and handed her the naked mole rat_

_"Okay. I love you" she murmured_

_"I love you to" he replied and dashed off_

_Kim stood there for a moment longer, then placed Rufus in her pocket and dashed off in the direction that Ron hadnt gone._

_Kim snuck her way behind crates and machines, until she was behind Dementor and above him._

_She jumped down and landed behind him._

_"give it up" she hissed_

_"oh but it is you who will be giving up" Dementor smirked_

_"why would I ever do that" she demanded_

_"because I have your boyfriend" he teased _

_Kim ran to the banister and saw Ron strapped to a huge table, with a lazer pointing at his heart._

_"RON!" Kim shrieked_

_"KP!" Ron yelled back_

_Kim immediately flipped over the railing and landed on the giant lazer, and ripped off the end of it._

_The table shorted out and let Ron loose and Kim yelled_

_"Ron this way!" _

_He followed and they ran towards the door._

_"almost there" Kim panted_

_The door sealed themselves shut in that second._

_"NO!" Kim yelled, and pounded her fists against the door._

_Dementor started cackling and they spun around to see him strolling over, trying to be casual about it._

_"run" Kim demanded_

_"Kim in not leaving you" he argued_

_"Ron I said go! Now! I'll be fine!" she yelled and pushed him in a different direction_

_He hesitated, then ran._

_Kim readied herself and Dementor cackled, which made her realize she had trapped herself._

_"im in a corner. theres nowhere to run. I cant escape" she murmured_

_"bye bye, Kim Possible" Dementor cackled and an escape pod popped out of the ground. He got in and just as the doors were closing and she was sighing in relief he threw a knife at her._

**_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder_**  
**_I'll Be loves suicide_**  
**_I'll Be better when I'm older_**  
**_I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_**

_Kims eyes were closed and she didnt see it coming. All she heard was_

_"KP! NOOOO!" and a sickening "ooof" nosie and a body hitting the floor._

_Her eyes flew open in shock and she saw Ron laying on the floor in front of her._

_"RON!" she yelled and lurched forward, and kneeled beside him._

_"kp" he murmured_

_"your going to be okay Ron" she murmured, as she pulled the knife out and tried to stop the bleeding._

_"no, Kim no im not" he rasped_

_"Ron you have to be! you promised! you cant leave me! you promised you would be okay!" she wailed_

_"everything happens for a reason Kim" he rasped "I love you"_

_"oh Ron, I love you to" she sobbed "I have to tell you something"_

_"what?" he asked_

_"Im pregnant" she sobbed_

_"im glad" he smiled and struggled to teak a breath "Im sorry"_

_"Ron no, dont" she pleaded_

_"I have to. but always remember this one thing" he requested _

_"what?" she asked_

_"I'll Be your cryin' shoulder. I'll Be loves suicide. I'll Be better when I'm older. I'll Be the greatest fan of your life" he rasped_

_"I'll never forget" she sobbed_

_"tell our baby I love it and im sorry im not alive" he gasped_

_"I will" she murmured_

_He took one last heaving breath, and fell silent._

_"Ron?" Kim asked and when she couldnt hear him breathing anymore screamed"NO!"_

_End Flashback  
_

**_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_**  
**_As we lie awake in my bed_**  
**_You're My Survival, You're My Living Proof_**  
**_My love is alive and not dead_**

"Kimmie why didnt you tell anyone?" Shego asked

"Its my fault. I didnt want anyone to know I let my best friend, and boy friend, die" she sobbed

"Kimmie its not your fault" Shego soothed

"yes it is. I should have been there to save him. but I wasnt!" she wailed

"Kimmie calm down" she soothed

"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I WILL NOT REST UNTIL DEMENTOR IS DEAD!" she shrieked

"Kimmie you dont mean that" Shego murmured

"I need some sleep" Kim sighed and rolled over and closed her eyes

"okay sweetie" Shego sighed and kissed her forehead before leaving

Kim slowly drifted to sleep and opened her eyes to he bedroom.

"well that was a quick sleep" she murmured

"Kim" she heard behind her and she spun around to see Ron

"Ron!" Kim yelled and ran forward and kissed him "I thought you were dead! It must have been a horrible dream!"

"Im sorry Kim, but this is the dream. I am dead" Ron sighed

"but, you cant be. Please say your lying" she pleaded

"Im sorry Kimmie, but im not" he sighed

"I knew it! its my fault!" she sobbed

"Kimmie, its not your fault. I promise you its not your fault. as I said before, everything happens for a reason" he murmured

"but I dont want you to be dead" she sobbed

"I know. but you have to cope. I will always be with you" Ron promised

"how" she murmured

"you will see. its time to wake up"

"no! I dont want to wake up Ronnie! Please dont make me leave you!" she pleaded

"you have to. but remember, I will always be with you. I love you"

"I love you to" she replied

**_Tell me that we belong together_**  
**_Dress it up with the trappings of love_**  
**_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_**  
**_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_**

**_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder_**  
**_I'll Be loves suicide_**  
**_I'll Be better when I'm older_**  
**_I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_**

She opened her eyes, and trudged down the stairs. She grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal and milk and sat at the table to eat.

"I dont wanna go on anymore" she sighed

"Yes you do Kim" Rons voice whispered through the wind "i'll always be with you"

Kim felt his hands gently caress her cheeks, and the wind whispered

"I'll Be your cryin' shoulder, I'll Be loves suicide, I'll Be better when I'm older, I'll Be the greatest fan of your life"

"I love you Ron" she whispered

"I love you to KP" he replied

And in that moment, Kim knew she would be okay, and could wait until she finally joined Ron in the afterlife.

**_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I fought my way back from the dead_**  
**_Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_**

**_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder_**  
**_I'll Be loves suicide_**  
**_I'll Be better when I'm older_**  
**_I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_**

**_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder_**  
**_I'll Be loves suicide_**  
**_I'll Be better when I'm older_**  
**_I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_**

**_The greatest fan of your life._**


End file.
